


Persona Oneshots

by Leavah



Category: Persona 4, Persona 5
Genre: Amagi Inn, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Cafe Leblanc (Persona 5), Confidants (Persona 5) - Freeform, F/M, Faked Suicide, Fluff and Angst, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kosei high school, Metaverse (Persona 5), Other, Shower Sex, Social Links
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23821627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leavah/pseuds/Leavah
Summary: Digital copies of fanfiction I wrote for the Persona series (probably only 3-5 since I haven't played 1 or 2 yet sorry!)I've returned to the Persona fandom upon the release of Persona 5 Royal.There are mostly independent confidant/social link stories.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Reader, Sakamoto Ryuji/Takamaki Ann, Shirogane Naoto/Tatsumi Kanji
Comments: 7
Kudos: 48





	1. (P5) A break at Leblanc

**Author's Note:**

> This first story is timed around the third palace but there aren't any spoilers so there's no need to worry ♥  
> Also, don't bash me but Akira Kurusu > Ren Amamiya haha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akechi basks in the company of those around him at the coffee&curry cafe.

The weather was particularly rough that evening; harsh winds and heavy rainfall was enough to make the infamous ace detective, Goro Akechi, wander about at this time of year. "How gloomy" he cursed under his breath, regretting his decision to leave his hat and scarf at home. The only warmth and comfort-inducing clothing he had on his person were a lavishly long, light grey coat and his iconic dark grey gloves. He sighed, watching his breath appear as a small cloud of warm air. Goro pondered on the thought of returning to the coffee shop which he departed from not too long ago. He stopped his sluggish steps to reminisce on the tasty beverage he smelt from his own breath.

Leblanc was a coffee & curry shop located at walking distance from the Yougen-jaya train station and residence. It was owned by a man named Sojiro Sakura - a local, Goro deduced. The shop was a fitting representation of its owner: small yet comforting. The detective repeated the description to himself before releasing an inaudible chuckle, all whilst continuing to stand in the midst of the bleak weather. "I shall head back after all". Goro rubbed his gloved hands together then picked up the brief case, which he hadn't realised he dropped, to make his way back to the beloved coffee shop.

* * *

"Hmm?" Ah, it's you again. Did you forget something?" Sojiro had been alerted to Goro's second arrival that afternoon due to the peaceful chimes placed above the door.  
"No, no. I'm interested in yet another cup of coffee, if you please" Goro brushed off the excess snow by the door before entering the shop completely.  
"Sure, this'll be on the house." Sojiro's hospitality welcomed a charming smile from Goro.

He took the seat closest to the entrance and opened a newspaper - it read "The widespread of cash network incidents induced by the mafia show no signs of slowing down." As Goro read that very line, a similar report followed on the retro television at the other end of the counter: "We interrupt this evening's schedule with breaking news: countless teenagers appear on the streets Shibuya showing continuous antisocial behaviour. Recent reports insist that these millennial are involved with scandals regarding money".  
"What on earth is going on out there," a customer spat "first those train incidents and now this!"  
Sojiro sighed as he placed Goro's fresh cup on the counter and provided his infamous smirk, "enjoy".  
"Thank you! It smells lovely, as usual!" Before Goro could reclaim the joy from the first sip of the beverage, the door chimes sounded once more to welcome another customer.

"Ah, you're back," Sojiro greeted whilst reaching a different newspaper for himself "trains busy, I'm guessing?"  
"Yeah, sorry I'm late," the supposed customer was someone who Goro remembered quite well due to the familiar scruffy, jet black hair, memorable large glasses, his oddly worn school bag and the Shujin Academy uniform "is there anything you'd like me to do?"  
"Just the dishes," Sojiro took a liking to his good conduct "then I'll be alright with the rest." The protagonist immediately got to work without further questioning. He closed his umbrella, wiped his glasses and shook off any remnants of rain droplets from his hair.  
"Oh! We meet again!" Goro greeted the boy "We met at the TV studio the other day, no?"  
"That's right," he neatly place an apron over his head despite his only chore being dish washing "my name is Akira Kurusu. Sorry I didn't introduce myself sooner." Akira placed his bag on a chair behind the counter and gave an awkward yet sweet smile.  
"Well as they say, 'better late than never' haha!" Goro began making conversation with Akira "You work here? My, I am rather envious. You're able to enjoy this lovely beverage whenever you please, plus the atmosphere is very relaxing..." Goro rambled while receiving a pleasant smile from the shop owner.

"Say," Goro remained perfectly comfortable at his seat with his unfinished beverage "would you be able to spare some time to speak with me once you're finished?" Akira rinsed off his hands, dried them and went to join the detective by the counter. He stood a firm stance opposite the detective, hands in his pockets and light reflecting on his glasses which prevented his eyes from being visible to those around him. "Marvellous!" Goro grinned. "I'd like to hear your input on what I said at the studio, if you remember?"  
"I remember"  
"Do you think I was too harsh on the matter?" Goro listed "Are these so-called Phantom Thieves really the criminals? Tell me, Kurusu-san, what is your opinion based on what has been said and revealed?" Goro thought hard, an aspect of his which made him seem rather intriguing to the public.  
"I believe the Phantom thieves are just" Akira said with noticeable determination. The detective chuckled - giggled, rather.  
"I was aware that your opinion wouldn't simply change in only a few days," Goro pointed out "I needn't ask why, when the look on your face expresses so much belief." He sipped the last of the contents in his cup. The local customers were piling out of the shop and Sojiro contemplated closing early for once.

Akira took the empty cup from his talkative customer and returned to the sink to wash it. An awkward silence arose when Akira turned off the television, removed his apron and rejoined Goro - this time seated by his side rather than behind the counter. "'They do more than the cops'," Goro quoted what Akira said at the TV studio "fascinating, that is".  
"You made it seem like it's a problem to change the hearts of criminals," Akira explained "that's all".  
"You do make a good point, I must say," Goro murmured under his breath "and I do see your perspective on this, considering you're a student. But the question is do you see my point on this - as a detective?"

Pushing his glasses back into position, Akira nodded in agreement. His decision to support the Phantom Thieves was still at its peak and he intended to let Goro know this in more than enough ways. "I can tell that you're thinking too hard on this, Akechi-san".  
"Oh?" Goro leaned back in his seat and placed his hands on his lap "What makes you say that?"  
"Has something happened which makes you think that the Phantom Thieves are in the wrong?"  
"Hmm... not particularly," Goro thought "but if I had to mention one thing then it would be their name. Why call yourself a thief but supposedly enact a 'just' cause amongst the public?"  
Akira shook his head "I thought the name was catchy..."  
"Haha! Maybe among the young," Goro's tone of voice grew fierce "but to those involved with the police, prosecutions and more; every detail counts." There was a stagnant pause between the two before one of them spoke up again.

"I'll take your word on it, for now," Goro recovered his composure before standing up to look down on a still seated Akira "might I suggest we continue this chat another time? Time seems to fly by when I speak with you in particular".  
"Is this a confession?" Akira joked, he, too, stood up with the intention of escorting Goro out of the premise.  
"You know, I feel like I can freely speak my mind with you. I feel as though your honesty is beginning to have an effect on me - uh, in a positive manner, of course".  
"The feeling's mutual" the protagonist returned, taking quick glances at his school bag as he had forgotten to let Morgana out.  
"I shall take my leave now," Goro gathered his belongings "have a good night!" the boys said in unison to the chimes at the door as Goro departed.

Once Akira was certain that nobody besides himself was present at Leblanc, he lightly tapped his bag and unzipped it to watch the black cat poke his head out. It jumped out and stretched its aching, small muscles. "Aaaargh! You didn't even think to let me out sooner?! Not even upstairs? Or even... outside?" Morgana complained.  
"Sorry," Akira gave a sympathetic smile and prepared some cat food on a plate "next time".  
Morgana jumped onto one of the seats at the counter and waited rather impatiently for his serving. "Goro Akechi, huh?" he started "The way he sounded earlier must mean that he's in a state of confusion".  
"Confusion?"  
"That's right," the cat paused to take several bites from its food "he's gathering ideas from multiple perspectives. It may be possible that he could eventually side with the Phantom Thieves."  
"That'll be dangerous," Akira pointed out "he still thinks we're criminals".  
"Then, let's prove that we aren't! He'll be pretty useful in the future but for now, it's best to be cautious around him".  
"Should I let the others know?"  
"It's pretty late, just do it tomorrow. You should go to bed."


	2. (P4) Amagi Inn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Investigation Team takes a break from fighting Shadows, but also a break from each other.

"Thank you for having us!"

The group of friends cheerfully chorused upon entering the old-fashioned inn. Yu was the first to speak afterwards "Sorry for the large group" he apologised whilst bowing to the waitress welcoming them.  
"It's quite alright," she blushed at the manners he portrayed "Yukiko told us beforehand!"

The waiting rooms and corridors were decorated with wooden planks left, right and centre - they served as, both, the building's interior and exterior. There were also the occasional 'Don't run!' signs and potted plants stationed in the corners, creating the rural aesthetic for the inn. The Investigation Team happily treated themselves to the seats in an empty, nearby waiting room until they were later notified of which rooms they would be staying in. A fireplace had already been lit beforehand so the room itself was toasty and welcoming. Teddie was the first to rush onto the sofas and practically melted onto one of them, taking up the space by spreading the whole length of his human body onto it. He was soon followed by Rise, Chie and Yosuke, who aggressively booted him out of the way to make room for everyone else. The others calmly sat opposite to their friends and giggled helplessly at Teddie's... compromised state on the floor.

"Hey guys!" The group turned to see Yukiko dressed in a perfectly fitted, pink kimono. This received murmurs of awe from her friends; Yukiko blushed lightly.  
"Wow Yukiko-senpai, you look amazing!" former idol, Rise complimented.  
"Heck yeah, imagine if all the girls get to wear one," Yosuke whispered to the guys but made his actions obvious by placing a hand over his mouth in an attempt to cover his intentions "this trip'll be perfect!"  
"Actually Yosuke, we've prepared one for all of you," Yukiko giggles mischievously "but next time, speak a little louder so all of us can hear you".  
"Y-Yes ma'am!" defeated, he sank back in his seat.  
"Good," she snarled innocently "I'll take you to your rooms now. Please follow me".  
Teddie excitedly leaps off the floor and back onto his feet "Oooh, will they be co-ed?"  
"Of course not you dumb bear!" Kanji playfully punches him whilst lightly blushing in no particular direction.

* * *

The guys' room

* * *

"Yo dudes, this is crazy".  
"This is totally bear-ific!"  
"How cool".  
"How long do you guys plan on standing around?" Yu pointed out to the gawking boys. He had taken the opportunity to remove his outdoor clothing and dress into the provided kimono which Yukiko had previously mentioned. These clothes consisted of a plain, navy blue base colour, matching blue and white stripey bottoms, pure white socks and quite oversized sandals.  
"Woah the guy's dressed already".  
"That's our Yu."

The room was rather oversized and considerably fancy-looking. Both the floorboards and walls were yet again lined with thin but stable pine wooden planks - a contrast to the dark oak coloured ones outside of the room, still providing a comforting atmosphere.

After some time passed with the boys admiring the scenery of the new room, Kanji spoke up "Dinner should be ready soon, what do you wanna do? Play some cards maybe?"  
"I wanna relax with the girls but they're beary far away!" complained the bear. He buried his face in a towel and collapsed onto Yosuke who was seated on a cushion on the floor by the low table.  
"Cut the crap, bear!" Yosuke heaved him off his lap "I have a better idea," he gave an evil smirk "truth. Or. Dare."  
Yu slammed his hand on the table and stood up with such dominance whilst agreeing at record speed "I'm in".  
"Holy crap, that was fast".  
"Teddie wants in!"  
"Eh sure but who's startin'?"

The boys all gathered by the table and faced each other with an incredible sense of nervousness. Yu, on the other hand, had folded his hand in his pockets and expressed no sign of fear in his decision to play. The boys envied him. "Yu seems like the obvious choice since he was ready before any of us..."  
"I accept..." Yu intensely glanced over at the boys, one by one, before stopping to point at one individual "Teddie!"  
Teddie, surprised, almost fell flat on his back at the sudden intense atmosphere all collapsing on him in that one moment. "Gaaah! Moi? I'm h-honoured, s-sensei!"  
"Truth? ...Or dare?" Kanji and Yosuke gulped at the immense aura Yu had created.  
Teddie placed his hands together and pleaded with sparkling eyes "Dare! Gimme a dare, sensei! But please go easy on my delicate, charming, soft-"  
"I dare you to stand in the lobby and not say a single word to anyone until dinner is ready".  
"Wha-?!" Teddie cried.  
"Holy crap..." Kanji shivered "He showed no mercy".  
Yosuke laughed at his best friend "You heard the man, get going Ted!"

Both Yu and Kanji watched in amusement as Yosuke ushered a sulking and disapproving Teddie out of the room. As the door slid shut to announce his departure, Yosuke turned and gave a thumbs up. "Nice job Narukami! I had plans that would've failed if he was around..."  
Kanji swallowed hard - Yu's expression remained as an obvious poker face, however he felt obliged to return his best friend's attitude and so he gave a thumbs up back.  
"My turn it is, huh?" Yosuke grinned in Kanji's direction, returning to sit with the boys "truth or dare..."  
"Yo s-senpai, what's with that scary face man..."  
"KANJI!" Yosuke quickly retorted.  
"N-nargh, truth dammit!" Kanji stood up and backed away from the table, shaking his fist nervously "ain't no way I'm taking dares from you!"  
Yosuke celebrated to himself silently and Yu nodded with approval. "Wha-?"

There was a knock at the door, this unexpectedly startled poor Kanji but also irritated Yosuke. "Dammit Teddie! It was getting to the good par-"  
"Is that bear troubling you again?" It was Yukiko, kneeling by the door as she slid it open a bit "I can have him reported and banished from the inn if you'd like?"  
"N-No thanks, that's taking things a bit far, y'know?" Yosuke timidly scratched his hair.  
Kanji protested "A bit?!"  
"Anyways, what's going on, Yukiko?"  
"Oh I came to tell you that dinner's ready. You guys can come on downstairs to the main hall. The girls will be there soon." With that, Yukiko slid the door shut, avoiding the scene of Yosuke raging and Kanji shaking with fear and confusion. Yu gave a sigh of relief and alerted his roommates that they should head on down to dine with the girls.

* * *

The girls' room

* * *

"Holy crap, this place looks way too expensive!" Chie bellowed "I can't even imagine how much this would normally cost!"

"The first thing that comes to mind is the price?" Naoto shook her head and smiled "Your priorities are all wrong, Chie-senpai"  
"Who cares about that stuff! C'mon girls, now's our time to relax!" Rise excitedly protested "You excited, Nanako-chan?"  
"Mhm! I'm happy because I'm with you guys!" Nanako happily gripped Rise's hand the whole journey to the inn.  
"Oh that reminds me, where's Yukiko at?" Chie enquired.  
"She mentioned that she had a few things to quickly attend to before rejoining us," explained Naoto "dinner should be ready in a moment. What would you like to do until then?"

The girls' room was extremely similar to the guys; practically mirroring their similarities. The only exceptional differences with that they had more windows fitted considering how their room was located by the end of the corridor. The girls were settling in and chatting at the same time, never allowing an awkward wave of silence to passby. They changed into their kimonos before Nanako spoke up. "Hey Nao-chan! Aren't you going to get dressed?"  
"Huh?" Naoto was embarrassed "O-Oh sure..." The kimonos provided were all plain pink with matching brown bottoms, pure white socks and small, narrow-shaped sandals, much to Naoto's disliking.  
"Ooooh, you want a male one, don't you?" Chie teased her underclassman.  
"Y-Yes... please" she sighed in defeat.  
"Then you should've just said so! You can ask the lobby downstairs but hurry back!" Naoto nodded and quickly scurried out of the room, leaving the remaining three girls to laugh innocently amongst themselves.

"I have an idea!" Nanako's smile beamed with determination "Why don't we play a game whilst we wait for dinner!"  
"Great idea Nanako!" Rise encouraged "Do you have something in mind?"  
"Truth or dare!" She answered cheerfully. The girls went silent.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," Yukiko appeared by the door "I've come to let you know that dinner's ready".  
"Oh hey Yukiko," Chie broke the silence "we're waiting on Naoto so we'll go down as a group later".  
"I see. Well I'll be able to join you for dinner. Come on down when you're ready!" With that, Yukiko slid the door shut and left but another figure appeared at the door.  
"I-I'm back. Sorry I took a while, I was stopped by Teddie and Yukiko in the hallway-" Naoto entered wearing the navy coloured kimono that she preferred. "What's with these faces, everyone..?" Dark, demonic grins appeared of Chie's and Rise's expressions as they took Nanako's idea into deeper consideration.  
"Truth or Dare, it is!" Chie declared with sparkling eyes.

* * *

"Psssst! Chie! Listen up!" Yosuke nudged at Chie as she scoffed down several dishes at once. "Hear me out for a sec,"  
"Huh?" her voice muffled by the meat in her mouth.  
"Me and the guys wanted to play a game of truth or da-"  
"Nooooope. Not happening." Her immediate denial prodded Yosuke into pestering her even more.  
"C'mon, I said hear me out!" Chie rolled her eyes and continued with her meal. "So anyway, we started a game already back in our room and we're tryna get info on Kanji and Naoto. Think you can help us out?"

The two of them took quick glances in the direction of the first-year victims who just so happened to be seated next to each other. "Ooookaaay" Chie's voice ran deep "I see where this is going. Sure. I'll do what I can from my end. Just drop a text if you're planning something stupid, though".  
"Heck yeah- wait, stupid? What?" He choked on the food, as well as his own words.

"How cruel! Sensei totally a-bear-ndoned me in the hallway!" Teddie complained "I was all by myself until my sweet Nao-chan came to the rescue!"  
"Something about a game of truth or dare?" Naoto quoted the mysterious bear whilst Nanako's eyes lit up.  
"You guys wanted to play too?" she cheered with a heavenly smile "We were gonna play too! But dinner came early..."  
"Y-You were?" Naoto panicked as Yukiko began to giggle softly at her reaction.  
"Hey wait a minute, Teddie," Kanji interrupted "if you spoke to Naoto then that means..."  
Yosuke rushed food into his mouth but pointed at Teddie, granting a shriek from the bear "That means you failed the dare!"  
"Wha-?" Teddie flings his arms in the air, disturbing the customers around him.  
"Knock it off, bear!"  
"That also means," everyone stopped to look at Yu "he's entitled to a punishment".

Rise drastically blushed as she heard her senpai say those words "Wow senpai, I didn't know you were that kind of guy". It seemed as though Rise wasn't the only one blushing as she caught the other girls desperately trying to cover themselves from shamelessly reacting to his words. After reclaiming their composure, Chie was the first to suggest a punishment. "Maybe we could shave his fur?"  
"How about we burn it instead?" A devilish Yukiko added.  
"NOOOOO!" Teddie darted underneath the dining table and curled into a ball in an attempt to protect himself "Don't touch my beary butt!"

"Aaaah, now that was some tasty food!" Yosuke plonked down his empty bowls and winked at his best friend "I'm gonna head back to our room for a bit. You coming, bro?"  
"I'll join you," Yu kindly stacked his bowls atop of Yosuke's in order to save time and effort for any waiters who will later collect their empty crockery. Yosuke signalled to Chie before following Yu out of the food court. She immediately understood and played along with their mishap.

"Hey Yukiko? Which way to the kitchen? I wanna compliment these guys' grilling skills on the meat!"  
"Sure, I'll take you" Chie and Yukiko cleared their plates at a rapid speed before standing up to leave. As they departed, Rise picked up on what was happening through Chie's subtle wink and she, too, decided to play along.  
"Nanako-chan? How about you and me check out the hot springs on our way back?" She asked the little one "We can take a dip with the other later as well!"  
"Hot springs? Yay!" Nanako trusted Rise to guide her outside, hand in hand, but paused to ask "Hey... what about Teddie?"  
"Don't worry about him!" Rise reassured her companion and ushered her out "besides, he's got Naoto and Kanji for company".  
"Okay~!"

The talkative ones had left, leaving Kanji and Naoto alone with Teddie still hiding under the table. "Shall we get going as well? I'm afraid we may be holding up the table for another party" Naoto shyly suggested.  
"S-Sure" Kanji stuttered, already blushing and averting eye contact with the detective at all costs. "Teddie doesn't seem to want to-"  
"Let's leave him be," her stern tone left Kanji rather perplexed, but without Teddie tagging along meant that he and Naoto finally got a chance to be alone together.

* * *

Outside of the dining hall, Kanji and Naoto wandered idly through the long corridors with a heavy, awkward silence looming over them. The meal definitely refreshed them, but they were certain that they would love to witness the full bathhouse experience - they both were content on the idea of trying out the hot springs later in the evening. Kanji would occasionally glance down at the small feminie figure beside him, only to quickly look away if he thought that their gaze would connect.

"Kanji-kun?"  
"Oh, uh, yeah, w-what's up?" Naoto's call was rather sudden and had easily startled him.  
"Have you noticed anything... strange about the others?"  
"'Strange'?" The word registered and repeated itself through Kanji's mind "Strange how?"  
"Earlier today, and just before dinner, Chie-senpai and Rise-senpai had these terrifying expressions on their faces..." she paused to think and place a finger to her chin. "Has anything similar occured with the guys on your end?"  
"I don't think it's something to think so hard about," Kanji helped to calm her rampant thoughts "we came to Yukiko-senpai's inn to enjoy ourselves. Don't get yourself caught up in overthinking everything".  
"I know you're right, but," Naoto look fragile and a little pale "it's bothering me".  
"Since we're here like this, I'll tell you this:" Kanji completely ignored Naoto's comment whilst turning to face her and grabbing her by the shoulders "you don't gotta be so formal witth me, dammit!"  
"H-Huh?!" taken aback, her face burned a bright crimson colour "What do you mean?!"  
"Enough with the'Kanji- _kun_ ' crap! Just _Kanji_ is fine".  
"A-Alright then, K-K-Kanji..." Both of them were a little embarrassed, but deep down Naoto was eternally grateful that she had the opportunity to be this close to somebody around her own age and Kanji was especially grateful that he had the courage to come out and request this of her. "Is that something which bothered you, K-Kanji?" He shook his head. "Well I apologise anyway".  
"Naoto, there's no need to apologise if I'm the one that didn't say anything until now. From now on, I'm Kanji. Just Kanji. And you'll be okay with just Naoto, right?"  
"Yes..." the two exchanged tender smiles before Kanji quickly realised that he was still grabbing onto the detective.

"..."  
"..."

"Well this is certainly... odd" Naoto checked the message she received from Teddie, Kanji loomed over her small frame for a quick glance at the same message. It read:

**> NAOOOO -cha -cha -chan ♥**

**> Come to the pro-servatory on ze double**

**> SENSEI'S ORDERS! "**

"'Pro-servatory'?" Naoto repeated in a confused tone and glanced up at Kanji to see if he had any idea of what the bear was talking about. He immediately shook his head.  
"Don't look at me, I didn't even know he had a phone" he grunted.  
"The conservatory, perhaps-"  
"Yeah, no shit, but what does senpai want?"  
"Not a clue, I'm afraid. Maybe we should-" At that moment, she received yet another message from Teddie so she immediately opened it to read:

**> Bring Kanj ecture too ~**

"Maybe we should confiscate his phone..."

* * *

Rise's phone buzzed, emitting a light that caught the attention of her younger companion, Nanako. "Look, Rise-san, your phone is lighting up!"  
"Good call, Nanako-chan!" Rise giggled "Hello? Kujikawa speakin-"  
"Rise!" Yosuke screamed from the end of his phone "If you're still up for truth or dare then let's all meet at the conservatory downstairs," Rise had to significantly lower the volume on the phone due to the caller's erratic volume levels "we're all gonna be there-"  
"Eww no!" Rise refused "I don't wanna play with you pervy guys! I won't join in unless Narukami and the girls are playing too!" Nanako stood dumbfounded by her side, her head tilted in confusion.  
"Pervy?" Nanako questioned.  
"P-Pervy? Man whatever, please? The group's trying to get Kanji and Naoto to hook up. Please Rise, you'll always be my number one idol!" he continued to beg.  
"...Yosuke-senpai, you sound like a creep" Rise laughed.  
"Ack-"  
"Fine, I'll do it for Naoto-kun. But no. creepy. stuff. You got that?"  
"Yeeeees!" It was evident that Yosuke was celebrating physically as well as verbally "Alright! Be there in ten! Bring Nanako too."

With that, the phone conversation ended and Rise released a low sigh. "You ready to go, Nanako-chan?" she asked with a gentle voice.  
"Go where?" Nanako questioned again.  
"To play truth or dare with the others!"  
"Yay, let's go!" Nanako cheered.

~~~ To be continued ~~~


	3. (P4) Amagi Inn - Pt.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's story might be pretty messy but you'll get the option to pick which person's route you wish to take in this story ♥

"You're late!" Yu stood with a foot on the table and a finger wavering between the two that just arrived at the conservatory. His appearance was rather compromised; wearing half a yukata with some of his muscular torso exposed for anybody's viewing pleasure, one sandal equipped and the sock flung elsewhere, whereas his other foot lacked the sandal but consisted of only the sock.

"The hell happened to him?" Kanji was startled by his senpai's demeanour for obvious reasons whilst everyone else seemed to accept this reality of his.  
"L-Let's just say that Yukiko wanted to play Russian Roulette with the drinks she brought us whilst we waited for you two," Yosuke explained and the others firmly agreed with his statement. He suspiciously eyed the drink which Yu had supposedly drank from "Hopefully it wasn't anything too crazy-"  
"No, no no," Yukiko insisted "I requested that they prepare us the strongest drink they can for us," Everyone's jaw dropped, with the exception of Narukami's as he was happily posing on every object which he laid his eyes on "we're here to have fun, remember? So we should go all out!"  
"Dammit Yukiko!" Yosuke shivered as the culprit laughed vigorously at her idea.  
"Sooo, how about that game of truth or dare?" Chie pointed out to divert attention away from the drinks. Those in the group that were already seated awaited the response of Kanji and Naoto, however seeing as most of their friends were already compliant on playing, they clearly had no choice in the matter. Such devilish grins on their senpai's faces.  
"I-I see what you mean now," Kanji mumbled quickly under his breath so only the detective beside him would hear. Naoto gave a great big sigh but the pair both joined the group nonetheless.

"So how're we deciding who goes first?" Kanji asked rather sheepishly, he sat on the floor crossed-legged next to Yu. A murmur filled the room as nobody had thought about how to start the game faily yet. "C'mon, really? You didn't even think that far?"  
"Why don't we use this bottle?" Chie picked up the glass bottle which Yu had bravely drank from, "We'll spin it then whoever it lands on gets to pick first!"  
"I think afterwards we should just continue clockwise from the first person," Naoto chimed in with a subtle hint of hesitation. She kept her gaze on the floor.  
"Naoto, I don't think that's how this game works-"  
"Clockwise?" Nanako repeated.  
"Aaah, she means that we'll go around in a circle, like a clock does!" Rise helped to level her understanding.  
"Oh, okay!!"  
"Wait, is that not how you play the game-?"

"So..." Yosuke gulped between his words, "Who's gonna spin the bottle?"  
"ME!"  
"I will do the honors," Both Teddie and Yu said in unison with their hand (and paw) placed firmly on the glass.  
"Grrrr I will not be swayed by y-your evil glare, sensei!" Teddie proclaimed, visibly shaking. "Allow me to choose a fair maiden for me to-"  
"Wasn't he supposed to receive punishment?" Yukiko blankly pointed out.  
"Gaaah-"  
"Narukami is spinning that bottle," Chie admitted.  
"Without a doubt," Rise adds.  
"Whaa-"  
"Then allow me," Yu pressed his non-existent glasses further up his face then gave the bottle a rather forceful spin.

In the case of Chie

* * *

"Meeeeee?" Chie pouts "Why me?!"  
"Dammit, this plan's already a bust!" Yosuke's hands bury his head in disappointment, "C'mon bro, you could've picked anyone but-"  
"How about I bust your FACE, Yosuke?!" Chie retorts, leaping from her seat and preparing a kung-fu stance.  
Yosuke leans further back in his seat with the hopes of merging with it in order to avoid any damage from Chie, "Don't attack me! I'm not the one that picked you!"  
"Drop the question, dude," Kanji cheers his senpai on with a fist in the air.  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean-?"

"Satonaka Chie," Yu's glare rapidly switched from a stern look to a more refreshing one "truth... or dare?"  
"Ha..ha ha.. I don't know what you're planning anymore," Chie's voice wavers with hesitation and nervousness, "I'll take a dare."  
"Give a good one senpai!"  
"Woooo, Chie!"  
"No fair! I would've picked the lovely Chie, tooooo!"  
"This is already out of hand..."

"I dare you to..." Yu thought for a moment or two, clearly unsure what demand to ask of her. In fact, he was so troubled that he couldn't actually think of one and stood in front of her with a hand to his chin and his eyes shut.  
"No way dude, you actually can't think of any dares?" Yosuke chuckled but got out of his seat to stand by his partner's side. "Maybe... we should think of something awful for her to do at school, like join the beauty-"  
"Awww HELL NO!" Chie unleashed an almighty kick of hers to Yosuke's core and he flew right back into his seat, pain soaring through his stomach.  
"Daa-aam-it... I just ate, Ch-Chie!" He winced at the pain whilst the others just stared at his flimsy form since this was normal behaviour between the two.

"Poor Yosuke got his beary butt kicked!"  
"Is he okay?"  
"I think so?"  
"Eh, he's fine."  
"There's absolutely NO way I'm taking any ideas from that punk-"

"I dare you to join the school's beauty pageant once we get back!"

"W-W-W-WHAAAA?!"  
  
Chie dropped to her knees on the ground, crumbling in a pile next to Yosuke's lifeless form.  
"Woah, he's dangerous," Kanji loudly gulped with instant regret in his decision to join in on the game.  
"..."  
"Pfff- hahahahahaha!" Yukiko broke out into her infamous and uncontrollable laughing fits. "C-Chie- enter-ing... a p-pag-aent... bwahahaha!"  
"How merciless," Naoto shook her head and sighed with a nervous smile.  
"Yay! Can I go to the pageant?" Nanako cheered excitedly.  
"Oooh, I'll cover the makeup!" Rise chimes in, "I'll make you look the best of the best out there, Chie!"

"No..."

In the case of Yukiko

* * *

"Huh? I've been picked!" Yukiko didn't know whether to be happy or shocked. "I must admit I'm a little nervous..."  
"Dammit, this plan's already a bust!" Yosuke's hands bury his head in disappointment, "C'mon bro, you could've picked anyone but-"  
"How about I bust your FACE, Yosuke?!" Chie retorts, leaping from her seat and preparing a kung-fu stance.  
Yosuke leans further back in his seat with the hopes of merging with it in order to avoid any damage from Chie, "Don't attack me! I'm not the one that got to pick!"  
"Drop the question, dude," Kanji cheers his senpai on with a fist in the air.  
"What the hell's that supposed to mean-?"

"Amagi Yukiko," Yu's glare rapidly switched from a stern look to a more refreshing one "truth... or dare?"  
"My, you're really in the spirit of this aren't you!" Yukiko giggles, "A dare! Give me a dare!"  
"Give a good one senpai!"  
"Woooo, Yukiko!"  
"No fair! I would've picked the lovely Yuki-chan, tooooo!"  
"This is already out of hand..."

"I dare you to..." Yu entered a deep trance of thought. He pondered on every possible idea, concept and possibility of what he could make Yukiko do for a dare. Alas, he reached a blank.  
"Is my sensei stuck for bear-illiant ideas?" Teddie lured behind Yu to try and get in on the action, he clearly had ideas of his own. "If I may, I dare Yukiko to go on a date with-"  
"Absolutely not!" Yukiko stood up and glared daggers at the poor bear as he hid behind his sensei for unpromising protection, "I'd rather have you burned alive!"  
"Whaaaa- Yuki-chan is so mean to meeeeeee!" he cried.  
"Amagi Yukiko!" Yu re-announces his victim's name.  
"Y-Yes, Narukami?"

"I dare you to go on a date with Teddie!"

"..." Teddie's at a lost for words.  
"..." As is Yukiko.

"Woah, he's dangerous," Kanji loudly gulped with instant regret in his decision to join in on the game.  
"..."  
"Holy crap," Yosuke shuffles a little in his seat, "the guy just straight up threw her down the drain."  
"Uhh, I'd hate to be in Yukiko's position right now..." Chie admitted with a shake of her head.  
"Same..."  
"Poor girl..."

"YAAAAAAAY," Teddie ran to give Yu a bear-normous hug, to which he did not react, "sensei's rewarding little ol' me! I promise I'll be a beary good bear on me and Yuki's special day-"  
"Teddie, **run** ," Yukiko's voice became grim, "run, before I burn you to _pieces_!"  
"GAAAAAH!"

In the case of Rise

* * *

"Oooh yay! I've been picked by senpai, hehe...!" Rise jumped out of her seat in excitement.  
"Ohohoho, good choice on picking Risette, bro," Yosuke's lips curl into a cheeky grin which he tries his hardest to hide from the girls of the group, "I'm getting kinda excited about this one..."  
"Did you say something, Yosuke?" Yukiko smiled in his direction, "I hope you haven't forgotten what I said to you earlier today, or would you like a reminder?"  
"N-N-No! I remember!" he hid behind his partner, "We're all good, right pal?" Yu nods in agreement.  
"Drop the question, dude," Kanji cheers his senpai on with a fist in the air.  
"The hell is that supposed to mean?!"

"Kujikawa Rise," Yu's glare rapidly switched from a stern look to a more refreshing one "truth... or dare?"  
"Wow senpai, you're really getting into this," Rise provides a lustful smirk of her own, "I'd like to play things safe for tonight, so let me do a truth!"  
"Arggh dammit!" Yosuke melts with disappointment into his seat.  
"Give a good one senpai!"  
"Woooo, Rise-chan!"  
"No fair! I would've picked the lovely Rise-chan, tooooo!"  
"This is already out of hand..."

"Is it true that..." Yu took his leg off the table and sat back in his own seat to think about the best possible question suited for the lovely idol. He placed a finger to his chin and closed his eyes to escape into the realm of his thoughts. He had thought of the perfect possible dare, however the last thing he expected was for Rise to chose the truth option. He began to sweat.  
"Uhhhh senpai..?" Rise walked closer to inspect his still frame. She admitted to herself that she felt a little overwhelmed by his presence when she was this close and he may not have bee aware of her standing there.  
"Woah, is he actually stuck on what to ask?" Kanji questioned, taken aback.  
"No way, bro-"

"I'VE GOT IT!" Yu stood up, noticing Rise just inches away from his face, he placed a beaming hand on her shoulder and asked the game-changing question. "Would you think I'd look pretty in a cross-dressing outfit?!"

Rise was stunned. She didn't know whether to laugh or be serious. _This is Narukami Yu we're talking about.  
_

Yukiko burst into her infamous laughing fits. "Bwahahaha! Narukami- those- funny- glass-es! Hahaha!"  
"Ease up, Yukiko, that's not what he meant," Chie patted her back in an attempt to recover her uncontrollable friend, "I think?"  
"Senpai, what on earth are you planning?" Naoto shook her head with embarrassment.   
"If he's making this a competition then I **won't** be the ugly chick!" Kanji stands up to protest.  
"What's cross-dressing?" Nanako asks innocently.

"W-Wait do you want a serious answer, senpai?" Rise asked out of curiosity.  
"Of course," Yu pushed his non-existent glasses further up his face again, "And I demand an answer."  
"T-Then, I'd say you'll look good in anything you try!" She smiled sweetly at her senpai while Yu returned her smile with a thumbs up to signify that being the correct answer.

In the case of Naoto

* * *

Naoto gasped at the bottle landing at her position. No words escaped her mouth as she uttered a small yet noticeable whimper.  
"Nice one, senpai!"  
"Awww yeah!"  
"I would've picked Nao-chan tooooo!"  
"Ohohoho, good choice on picking Naoto-kun, bro," Yosuke's lips curl into a cheeky grin which he tries his hardest to hide from the girls of the group, "I'm getting kinda excited about this one..."  
"Don't forget the plan, Narukami!" Chie nudged at his shoulder as she beamed with excitement. He proudly pushed his non-existent glasses further up his face and motioned for the detective to come closer to him with a swift movement of his finger. Naoto nervously huddled toward her senpai with her gaze remaining focused on the floorboards and her hands kept hidden in the sleeves of her navy kimono. Her movement was rather sluggish but her senpai didn't mind; he was happy that she complied without any resistance. An extremely noticeable blush painted her face bright red and she began to tremble a little.

"S-Senpai?"  
"Shirogane Naoto," Yu's glare rapidly switched from a stern look to a more refreshing one, in an attempt to ease his underclassman's mind a little, "truth... or dare?"  
"Can I ask w-why you're so into this?" She tried to avoid the question entirely but she was caught red handed. Her senpai gripped her should and stared directly into her gazed. She shrieked at the sudden touch. Yu's eyes burned a bright glimpse of determination as he completely disregarded her question. "F-Fine, I'll do a t-truth..."  
"Yeaaaaaah!" Yosuke burst out of his seat with utmost excitement, whilst the others desperately tried to calm him down in case he destroyed everyone's plan. Kanji glanced over to him confused.  
"What're you so excited for, senpai?" the blond received a harsh nudge to the hip from Yukiko in order to silence him, alongside Nanako who shushed him from afar.

"Is it true that..." Yu took his hand away from Naoto and sat back in his own seat to think about the best possible question suited for the shy detective. He placed a finger to his chin and closed his eyes to escape into the realm of his thoughts. He had the best possible scenario play out right in front of him, however he couldn't bring himself to put Naoto through something which may greatly embarrass her. He began to sweat.  
"Um, senpai?" Naoto looked at him, confused, "Do you have a question for me?"  
"Woah, no way is he actually stuck on what to ask?" Yosuke gulped, taken aback.  
"NARUKAMI!" Chie and Rise ran to his side to suggest a few ideas for Naoto. The detective took a step back, a little surprised by her companions' actions. They took turns trying to whisper something to him as he nodded in agreement to their every word.

"I... don't like where this is going," Naoto admits, her gaze returns to the floor but her blush still remains.  
"Eh, you're giving the girl a hard time with all your messed up plotting," Kanji stands up to walk by the detective's side, "Why don't I take this one instead?" Everyone in the room loudly gasped at Kanji's heroic action. "Wh-What's so weird about t-that, dammit?!"  
"Nice, let's give one to Kanji instead!" Yosuke protested loudly in his favour whilst the others still didn't know how to react to this sudden demand. Nanako glanced around at everyone and pointed out the obvious question, "Wait a minute, is that how the game is played?"  
"Definitely not," mentioned Naoto, "But K-Kanji if you're willing then go for it!" A heavy burden had suddenly lifted itself from Naoto's chest.  
"Oh, uh-"

"Tatsumi Kanji," Yu stood back up from his seat and produced an intimidating pose which completely caught Kanji off guard, "truth... or dare?"  
"Gimme a truth, senpai!"  
"Dammit!" Yosuke officially retired in his seat and Chie gave him a poke to the cheek.  
"They can still get something done even if they choose a truth, y'know?" her persuasion seemed to work effectively on him.

"Is it true that you have the hots for Naoto?" Yosuke randomly blurted out.  
"Yosuke pipe down, we already knew the answer to that," Yu commented with a slight smirk to his face. Naoto's face grew an even brighter crimson colour.  
"So that's what this was about-"  
"How dare you accuse him of such a thing, Nao-chan is obviously into more grizzly bears such as myself-"  
"Wh-Wh-Wh-What k-kind of qu-question is that, senpai!?" demanded Kanji, he stretched his shoulder with a circular motion, indicating that he was preparing to knock a certain somebody out cold.  
"Exactly Yosuke-senpai, we're disappointed in you," Rise giggled shyly.  
"WHAT?!"

"Pick a-another damn question!" Kanji swung his arm in the arm as a refusal.  
"Is it true you're trying to get closer to Naoto-kun?" Yu asks in an attempt to draw out a specific answer so that him and the others can tease the two about this at a later date.  
"Nice save, Narukami," Yukiko whispers.  
"Uhhh, why wouldn't I be?" Kanji falls for it, "It's obvious I wanna get closer to you guys so I can get to know you better-"  
"Strange, have any of you been that close with Kanji-kun yet?" Rise giggles even more to try and put him on the spot, "I know I haven't..."  
"No-pe,"  
"Nope,"  
"Not at all,"  
"Nah,"  
"..."  
"Ummm..?"  
"It's just Naoto-kun apparently,"

"Dammit all!"


	4. (P5) Akechi x Reader - Trust I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akechi and Reader (y/n) have been in a serious relationship for just under a year and have recently moved in together at his apartment, however reader is only now aware of the controversial deeds which Akechi has undergone. Reader demands and explanation and some form of apology.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Yes I have an obsession with pancake boi)  
> Notes:  
> > Gender neutral reader !!  
> > Reader-chan doesn't have access to the Metaverse nor have they heard anything of it (think of them as a normal confidant)

_**11/20 - 20XX** _

* * *

Akechi hadn't come home last night. Usual circumstances lead to you waiting patiently on the couch whilst you slowly drifted to sleep and he'd creep through the entrance and sit or lie down next to your tired form. Last night was different, however. Prior to this date, you noticed your boyfriend had expressed some traits which you've never experienced before: he was awfully quiet, not so much lost in thought, but when Akechi did speak he lacked the usual energy and _peppiness_ to his words. It was like each word that left his mouth had some spice to it. His tone became much more sarcastic and gloomy. To some extent, it disgusted you to see the sudden change and how he refused to talk to you about it. 

"Stay out of my business, y/n," his words struck a bullet through your soul, "I said I'm _fine_."

He clearly wasn't, but you decided that you wouldn't press him on the issue. You knew better than to pry when it was clear that you shouldn't. You had your suspicions on what could be the cause of his drastic change in behaviour and narrowed it down to the stress which the Phantom Thieves of Hearts case created. You had worked alongside your boyfriend, Nijima Sae and a few other prosecutors on the case but you were only met with more confusing pieces of evidence. Recently, news reached the office that the principal of Shujin Academy had received a calling card from these so-called Phantom Thieves. Nijima had taken the case into her own hands and hadn't given anyone a single word on its progress. She must've been trying to tie together any loose ends with the cases prior to the principal's death. You'd briefly hear her contemplating unsolved parts of the case whenever she was lost in her thoughts - something about the Phantom Thieves being the cause of the principal's death on top of Okumura's.

Based on that information, you couldn't establish a relevant reason as to why Akechi had something so important to do which he couldn't tell you about. _Where you being overprotective?_ You'd ask yourself over and over again. You didn't want to appear as the clingy partner in this relationship and constantly told yourself to brush this minor incident past you... but you couldn't.

You didn't dare to question his affection for you either - your boyfriend himself made it very clear that he wholeheartedly trusts and needs you. You resisted the urge to call his phone since you didn't want to interrupt... whatever it was that he was doing. You'd hoped that he would just return to the apartment as normal and he would explain everything on his own to you at his own pace. _You hoped._ Even so, it was very unlike him to not even leave a text to say where he is, so this is why you were worried. Whenever Akechi would stay out late, he always made sure to tell you beforehand - whether it be that same day or a week prior, without fail.

You sat on the usual cream coloured couch with your legs tucked in your arms, cradling yourself into the shape of a ball. Your phone lay untouched and unanswered on the low glass tea table adjacent to your small frame. Listening to the sound of the strong wind brush against the trees outside lulled you to sleep. "No..." You told yourself in an attempt to stay awake, although your body easily betrayed you and you drifted off to sleep nonetheless, "...Goro."

* * *

"H-Huh?"

The digital clock on the bookshelf read 15:43, thank god you were excused from work today. You weren't entirely sure of the reason why you were excused in the first place but you happily took the day off because you thought that meant you'd have more time to spend with Akechi at home. That ship sailed. You removed the covers to your side and stood up to stretch. Wait, _covers?_ You glanced around the apartment for an indication of another person in the living room but found nothing out of the ordinary. It was way past lunch time too, however you found plates in the sink. Questioning whether you had forgotten to wash your own dishes last night, you touched the plates to see if they were still warm from being used or washed. Lukewarm. Someone had been here. You returned the plate to its original position and turned around-

"Gaaaah!"  
"Quiet down..." Akechi stood right behind you, inspecting what you were doing by the sink. His figure seemed rather droopy as if he had been sleeping himself. "Good morning- or, good afternoon, rather."  
"..." You recovered from the scare but remained silent, your gaze shifting to the floor. Akechi sighed at your reaction. His normal demeanour had returned, thankfully, however after witnessing that previously notorious expression for yourself, there was no way you could act as if things were normal between the two of you.  
"Y/n, I admit that I owe you an explanation, but please have something to eat before I begin," Akechi lifts your chin to look at him. It seemed that you were unable to look him in the eye even with that sweet gesture. "How about I make something for you?" You bit your lip and furrowed your brows to indicate a hint of irritation. He wasn't particularly acting like nothing was wrong but he seemed to be trying to at least lessen the blow of what his actions caused you.

You silently complied with his suggestion by wandering idly to the bathroom to freshen up, picking up the covers on the sofa on the way and double checking if you had any new messages or missed calls. Null. You took notice of the other phone which originally lay next to yours before you picked it up. Weird, you've never seen it before and you were certain that this belonged to neither you nor Akechi. Nonetheless, you left it be and continued walking towards the bedroom and bathroom. In the meantime, Akechi happily placed an apron over his head and got to work in the kitchen.

~ ~ ~

Your 'breakfast' awaited you on the marble kitchen table, with it sat Akechi who had also conveniently prepared two cups of coffee. You were still awestruck with words and quietly made your way towards him. The anonymous phone from earlier had disappeared from the table, too. "Have a seat, y/n." You sat opposite to your boyfriend, still mentally questioning his actions but he insisted that you ate before he began his explanation.

"...How is it?" You glared at him and he put his hands up to surrender, "I do deserve that, don't I? Well then, this is a rather serious - not to mention - confidential matter, y/n, so I would prefer it if you didn't speak about this with anyone besides me," he sighed before continuing.

"Regarding the matter about the Phantom Thieves: myself and Sae-san were called in to question their leader-" You almost choked on your pancakes, Akechi smiled pitifully, "it seems that the police were able to catch him in the process of changing another heart. However we were unable to identify if the change of heart occurred."  
"Who's heart?" you asked, a little confused with his statement. It felt as if he was leaving out the important pieces of information.  
"Ahh, well... apparently it was in fact Sae's heart they intended to change," he put his hand to his chin, a common trait which he does when he's in deep thought, but this simple action confused you even more, "furthermore, the suspect seemed to be carrying a briefcase of some sort in the process."  
"Where were they found?"

Akechi stayed silent for a moment before looking up at you. "My, I didn't think this would be the source of your attention, y/n."  
"Where did you find them?" You rephrased the question and received a startled gasp from him. He chuckled slightly.  
"Nothing gets by you, does it? It's true: I was investigating them a short while ago, which is what lead me to being out so late."  
"Goro, you avoided the question," you were slowly losing your appetite the more you listened to him talk and the thought of that saddened you.

"...I need you to believe my every word when I explain this to you, y/n. Do you think you can do that for me?" You nodded in response and he released a sigh he didn't know he had. Instead of speaking immediately after, he pulled out his smartphone(s?), unlocking the two of them and then placing them on the table to show you. A strange red and black icon shone on both of the phones and you raised an eyebrow in confusion. "This app appears to have installed itself on these phones. It's supposedly a navigation application, however the locations situated inside are... not exactly within reach of those without this app."  
"What do you mean?" you asked politely.  
"...It takes you to another reality entirely."  
"Eh?"  
"Yes, I'm aware it sounds like I'm rambling, but would you rather I show you instead-" he paused before completely disregarding what it was he wanted to suggest, "Say, y/n, you don't happen to have this app installed on your phone, do you?"  
"Not that I know of," you pulled out your own phone to quickly check and you were correct - it wasn't there, "Nope."  
"Thank goodness," Akechi smiled sweetly, "well, this app takes its user into the heart of another. A very strange creation, indeed, however it is as I said."

"So the Phantom Thieves were found in Nijima-san's heart..?" You put two and two together, "Is that right?"  
"That's correct," Akechi nodded.  
"Why Nijima? What would they have to gain from changing her heart?"  
"I... haven't found any relevant evidence which would help us in that regard quite yet," Akechi lied, "but it seems that Sae-san herself was completely unaware until yesterday."  
"Is this also related to the cognitive psience research?" you pointed out.  
"I'm surprised you knew," admitted Akechi, "Wakaba Isshiki's research did indeed include information similar to that of what I mentioned."

"If it was work related then why didn't you let me know?" By now, you've finished your meal and moved on to the remainder of your lukewarm coffee.  
"M-My apologies, y/n, I was in a rush. You know how much this case has rattled myself and the higher ups."  
"Yes, but there's clearly more to this than you've let on," you glared at him intensely, he raised a eyebrow in suspicion.  
"...Pardon me?"  
"I do care for your safety, Goro, as well as your well-being. I want to know why you acted the way you did whilst you were leaving. You were so aggressive I... I've never seen you act like that before. It was like you completely lost it and whatever it was, I could tell it wasn't directed at me. You were frustrated with something, that much I know, but I didn't want to ask because I felt... scared."

Akechi was at a complete loss for words. His grip loosened on his coffee cup as he immediately felt a wave of guilt rush over him. He wanted to reach over to you and cradle you in his arms, reassuring you that everything would be alright.

"Y/n I'm so sorry-"  
"Please, I want an explanation before an apology," you reminded him, "you've given me a reason to worry about you. I notice how often you hide these random bruises when you come home late too-"  
"W-What?" he stared at you shocked.  
"Please tell me everything that's going on," you choked out the last sentence, "or do you no longer trust me enough to know?"

At a rapid pace, he reached over the table to grab your hands in his. Akechi couldn't look you in the eye. "This is what I was afraid of..." Silence consumed the two of you for a moment. You took this time to notice how much more of a mess your appearance had become: tears flowing down your cheeks, eyes tinted crimson and your lips trembling a little. "...Don't say that, y/n."  
"Then-"  
"I wanted you to stay out of this for a reason," his tone became stern, "it's extremely dangerous to get you involved any further."  
"Goro, I have a right to know, don't I?"  
"..."  
"Goro..?"  
"About the navigation app I mentioned earlier," his gaze slowly crept its way to meet yours, "you're familiar with one of these phones but not with the other. I use one as normal, however the other I own strictly for work purposes only."  
"Work?" Akechi bit his lip as you repeated the word.  
"Yes... but before I continue, please let me ask you one thing first."  
"...Sure."  
"D-Do you love me?"

You couldn't get anymore confused than you already were but you didn't hesitate to answer him.

"...Y/n. I love you very much and... I will no longer hide anything from you," his smile was incredibly weak but it looked _off_ somehow, "I am the... perpetrator... of the psychotic breakdown incidents."  
You were now the one at a loss for words. Something didn't seem right, you knew this, but even with his confession, Akechi didn't seem like the type of person who would be the cause of such incidents. You were trying desperately to put everything together and yet it still somehow felt that there were still missing information. It wasn't that the sequence of events didn't add up - hat made no sense was Akechi, himself. _Had you truly known him?_ And based on that thought, who was it that you were in a relationship with?  
"S-Someone m-must've s-s-set you u-up, right?" you trembled, sudden realisation shattered upon you when the reality of his words truly and finally hit you like a bullet to the head. If what he said was true then, not only was he dangerous but you had been turning a blind eye to his crimes. _Really?  
  
_ "...That's what you're concerned about?" Goro asked, his tone remained grim. It was like he had finally escaped a shell of his emotions, "My, you really are-"  
"Who-?"  
"There is somebody higher in command, what nonsense are you implying that I kill for free, y/n, I am not a murderer," it sounded like he forced those words out, not realising the irony of it all. Despite his change in attitude, Akechi hadn't released the grip he had on his hands. This gave you some form of comfort, but also fright.  
"You use that app to... y'know..."  
"Yes,"  
"..."  
"..." He wouldn't let go of you but his grip never tightened or loosened.  
"Are you... being cautious?"  
"...?!" Akechi raised a brow, a little confused with your question, "That certainly wasn't the question I was expecting to hear."  
"I-I did say I care about y-your safety and well-being," you reminded him, you don't remember when your tears had stopped falling.  
Akechi released a low chuckle under his breath, "Yes, I believe so. What do you make of this?"  
You pouted a little, "I want to just turn a blind eye to this. You mentioned how it would be dangerous for me to involve myself further and I will trust you on this. I love you Goro, I pray for your happiness and safety. I want to remain by your side."

He let go of your hands and stood up from the table, his coffee remained unfinished but that didn't matter to him. He walked over to you and embraced you in what seemed to be a normal Akechi Goro hug. You didn't know what to make of this action but you returned the hug cautiously nonetheless. "Y/n, thank you. Thank you so much. I don't know what I did to deserve you. I love you too. I love you so so much, you have no idea."


	5. (P5) Akechi x Reader - Trust II (SMUT)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akechi and Reader (y/n) have been in a serious relationship for just under a year and have recently moved in together at his apartment, however reader is only now aware of the controversial deeds which Akechi has undergone. Reader demands and explanation and some form of apology.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *SMUT WARNING*  
> I'll also mention when it starts once you reach it in the story ♥

"Y/n, why don't you take a shower?" Your boyfriend stroked your hair softly and took notice of your trembling form beginning to sweat, "allow me to sort out the dishes, dear."  
"O-Okay..." You sighed in his hold, not as a refusal but in hopes that it would release the tightness of your chest. You didn't want to leave his side as his tender strokes and body heat put you at ease, but at the same time you were sweating uncontrollably probably due to the sudden change in emotions you had earlier expressed.

You were unsure whether you should have been frightened of your boyfriend or supportive of him. His actions were dreadful, there's no denying it, but a part of you wished to deny that aspect of his and continue providing him with the love and affection he deserves. He was your everything, yet discovering this new side of the detective made you ponder whether this was the same for him. For once, you doubted your feelings for Akechi and the thought of that made you tremble. It felt like you had known him for quite some time however it was evident that you hadn't.

With sluggish movements, you left the kitchen and carried yourself in the direction of the bathroom - gathering the necessary items required for a shower. In the distance you heard Akechi fumbling with the dishes you were using a moment ago. It took you unnecessarily long time to get to your destination but once you had arrived, you closed the door and sunk down to your feet and cradled yourself into the shape of a ball. Tears trailed down your face as unexpected doubts and emotions continued to come and go. You buried your head in an attempt to soften the sound of your cries, hopefully your boyfriend wouldn't hear them. A couple of quick sniffles escaped your nose but ultimately you kept quiet. There weren't any footsteps outside so you assumed the coast was still clear. You glance over to the items you took with you; freshly washed clothes, deodorant, a tub of cream, shampoo and a towel. Akechi's towel. You didn't realise you had taken his towel until now. It was light blue in colour and fairly large in size comparison to your own towels. You swiftly grab it to intoxicate yourself with your boyfriend's scent.

"..." A deep inhale of the towel somehow brought your senses back whilst the exhale seemed to relieve you of your problems "...I love him."

You used the same towel to wipe your tears, _might as well use it anyway,_ and stood up for a stretch. A few of your bones clicked, releasing any tension you didn't realise you had. You felt free. Free of troubles, no, but definitely free in terms of movement. Quickly, you began to undress yourself, throwing the clothes in the dirty wash basin and setting the water temperature to suit your preferences. Letting the water run for a moment gave you a moment to space out whilst the water temperature adjusted itself. The sound of the water crashing against the glass panes relaxed you, despite not being in the shower yet. You pleasantly hummed to yourself in amusement and stepped into the shower.

To your unawareness, the door had opened quietly opened itself.

You allowed the water to soak your every inch; enjoying the relaxing feeling of water against your skin. It enveloped you when nobody else could, especially on those lonely nights where you and Akechi couldn't be together. You appreciated its grasp. Reaching for the shampoo, you paused your low humming as you felt a draft coming from the open door. Your expression grew confused but you paid no more attention to it than you already did. Even if it were open, there were two of you in the house so you didn't mind all that much since you trusted the other person in the apartment.

Squeezing the shampoo bottle's contents straight into your hair and running your fingers through the now wet and loose strands felt heavenly. You shut your eyes to prevent any harmful chemicals from disturbing your eyesight and allowed the water and shampoo to mix and create a thick foam in your hair. The smile on your face was apparent. Your sweet hums grew louder as you enjoyed the feeling more. You failed to realise the heat which your body radiated. Once the foam had all been washed out of your hair, you opened you eyes and took a step back. Your body was met with another.

"GAAAH!"  
"Honey, it's just me. Shh, it's alright," Akechi hands were pursued around your waist to hold you because you lost your balance out of fear. "Is it alright if I join you?"  
"W-Well you're already here..." you tensed "so s-sure." Your boyfriend smiled sweetly at your response and ran his finger through his damp hair.

As he did, he stared at your form. His eyes never left you body. You weren't facing him but you saw his expression from the corner of your eyes. He was happy. Not the sadistic smile from earlier, the sweet and wholesome detective prince had made a recovery. "Y/n, are you hiding yourself from me?"  
"O-Oh!" You gasped at the sudden question, "I didn't mean to, I was still in a shock." Akechi jolted his head a little to the side to try and meet your gaze, to which you completely denied by looking the other way - also hiding the blush forming upon your cheeks.  
"We're showering together and you won't even let me see you?" Akechi lowly chuckled and replaced his hands on your body. His presence behind you was intimidating enough and you weren't sure if you were actually content with sharing a shower with him considering how you were still a bundle of emotions not too long ago.

***SMUT WARNING***

Eventually his presence become a little too intimidating as he lead your body into the corner of the shower; the walls and your boyfriend's body surrounding your every means of escape. "Y/n," he huskily whispered your name into your ear trying to evoke a reply from your lips, but all you could do was mumble under his touch. Akechi's growing erection rubbed viciously between your soaked cheeks. "Y/n?" His voice sprang into a concerned one when he took note of your lack of replies.  
You muster the courage to speak, "G-Goro, what are you doing..?"  
"Haha, isn't it obvious?" he nuzzles his head on your shoulder. He took this opportunity to bask in your comforting scent. "Say, y/n, you were curious about that so-called 'aggressive' side of me, no? Would you care to witness it in action?" He leaned closer into you and whispered, "What do you say?"

You gulped at the idea of what he would do and he chuckled a little more as he felt your body tense in his grasp.

"Don't worry, dear, I won't cause you any harm unless you ask me to~" He nibbled at your neck which caused you to release a soft moan. "Are you... okay with this?" He asked for your consent to which you replied with a subtle nod. Suddenly, he grabbed your chin to lift your face and meet his own. "I'd like a verbal answer please, my dear."  
"Y-Yes, Goro, please!" To your surprise, you shrieked those words out of your mouth which emitted yet another chuckle from your boyfriend. "Please show me your a-aggressive side!"  
"Haha, you're so cute y/n."

With that, he crashed his lips onto yours for only a moment. Akechi was very forceful with his kiss, obviously a needy and horny young man. The taste of him on your mouth was pleasurable in itself and his lustful hunger grew with every interaction the two of you shared. Your own lust, however, was not forgotten. He made sure that you were tended to in any way or need you'd desire. He did this by spinning your body around to face him and completely trapping you with is own against the wall. You sharply inhale at the sudden action and you mentally admit that you enjoyed his dominant demeanour. He grabbed your head with one hand and pulled you back into another forceful kiss whilst the other hand trailed along each and every inch on your body. You shuddered at contradiction of his touches, one hand being delicate yet the other was harsh.

Akechi's tongue danced on your lips, demanding an entrance to which you complied with the subtle parting of your lips. He took this chance to capture your tongue with his own - the two of you battling in the cavern of your mouth. His breathing was heavy but you didn't mind. You would occasionally open your eyes for a quick glimpse of your boyfriend's towering form and the sight of him was utterly beautiful. The way his wet hazelnut hair stuck to his face and neck, the way how the shower water drenched his perfect face, the way how sexy he looked with his eyes shut and his lashes almost tickled yours. Akechi Goro was a beautiful human being.

He parted from your mouth for a gasp of air. Both of you watched as the trail of saliva connected the two of you. Once Akechi had quickly regained his breath, he returned to biting your neck. Your hands trailed his body in return and you made a mental note of how he shuddered at such a simple touch. You examined his body through half-lidded eyes, inspecting every detail: every scar, every muscle, every _appendage_. You swallowed heavily at the sight of it.

Akechi's... large... throbbing... erection was staring right at you. It grew hard enough to rise and angle itself at you on its own. Your curiosity overwhelmed you and caused you to grabbed hold of it very gently. Akechi twitched at your sudden grasp. Again, only a simple touch made him shudder. What would it take for him to become completely undone, you wondered. You smiled weakly but began teasingly slow pumps of his cock with your hand. He groaned into your neck and the vibrations aroused you. Akechi, still happily in the confinements of your shoulder-neck region, battered a half-open eye at you as a result of your actions. He was happy that you were finally giving him some attention. "Y/n..." you adored the way your name deliciously rolled off his tongue.

Your boyfriend desperately craved for you to ease the teasing yet he also admired how delicately you treated him. He growled into your neck to gain a reaction out of you and, to your surprise, you squirmed underneath him. Akechi chuckled and planted several kisses all over your body. His finger brushed over your hardened nipples ever so slightly and triggered yet another reaction out of you. His rational decision to pinch them made your blood boil as you gripped tighter at his girth. Your pumps of his cock grew a little faster in an attempt to keep in time with his fondling.

"Goro~" You moaned at his every touch. Akechi was being surprisingly soft with you despite the suggestion he made prior to this event. You glanced over at him and your gazes met one another.  
"Is something the matter?" he asked, your mouth was slightly agape but you quickly bit your lip and pouted.  
"'Aggressive'..." you muttered under your breath, to which you would almost instantly regretted as your boyfriend pulled harshly at the small pecks on your chest and turned around your body to face the wall. "Aaah-" Akechi licked the tip of your ear and nibbled on it. His erection harshly rubbed between your cheeks once more, practically spreading the pair due to its size.  
"Is this any better darling? You prefer it if I'm rough with you, huh?"

You had to admit that this side of him was incredibly arousing for all the right and wrong reasons. Curiosity plagued your mind as he began prodding at your tight hole with his erection. The precum had oiled your ass and Akechi slapped it with his hand a few times. The combination of wet skin and a forceful slap resounded through the bathroom, a slight pain and a tint of red arose on your butt cheek. Your boyfriend idolised his handy work and continued to press the tip of his cock against your butt hole. "Goro, w-wait..." You weren't ready, you admit. You wanted a way to prolong the time spent with him and turned around to get on your knees in front of him. Akechi cocked an eyebrow at your sudden action but no words left his mouth. Instead, he watched and smirked as you readied yourself to take his cock in your mouth.

You placed your slightly trembling hands at the base of his erection and gave a few strokes as your tongued tickled the tip. A drip of your saliva mixed with his precum, making the process of pleasuring him a little easier. He hummed in response. Seeing his appendage so close to your face was a strange experience. Of course it was large, you knew this, but the thought of this entering you both excited and terrified you. Planting a few kisses of your own on his cock and occasionally licking along its length sent vibrations of pleasure throughout Akechi's mind and body. He ran his fingers through your wet hair and eventually stopped to grip your head with both of his hands.

"Stop teasing me," he demanded. You admired the way his body completely towered over yours. Denying his request, you make eye contact with him and smirked all whilst continuing your slow licking motions. "Y/n." As your boyfriend's impatience grew, you felt his fingers dig into your scalp as a reminder that he was waiting for you to speed things up.

Eventually complying to his request, you opened your mouth to fit the tip of his cock in your mouth but continued to swirl your tongue around the tip.

Akechi had had enough of your games.

Without warning, Akechi thrust into your mouth without further delay. The sudden action made you gag under his control and he chuckled once again. You did your best to breathe through your nose but it was difficult to concentrate when such a long and thick appendage had you on the verge of choking. Tears were beginning to swell in the corner of your eyes. "Relax your tongue, dear," Akechi suggested and you complied. Once your breathing calmed down, you got a strangely clear smell of your boyfriend's cock. To your surprise, you liked it. It was stronger than his usual scent, not to mention dirtier, but you closed your eyes and began to bob your head. He also continued to guide your head on his appendage. You danced your tongue around his length whenever you could.

The speed picked up once you opened your eyes and knelt in a more comfortable position. You reached to grab hold of Akechi's butt initially for support but you also found yourself massaging it. Your boyfriend was a groaning mess but he definitely wasn't out of commission just yet. You were no longer in control of how fast you could suck him off; he would thrust into your mouth while bobbing your own head back and forth on his cock. Using you for his own pleasure. It was definitely a struggle to keep up with but you know that he was enjoying himself and this made you happy.

"Y/n... I- I'm-"

His seed poured thick lathers into your mouth and you patiently waited for Akechi to drain himself into you before moving. You tasted the saltiness at the back of your mouth but adored the texture of his cum. He attempted to pull out of your mouth but you quickly grabbed him to lick any excess residue. He was a little more sensitive due to the ejaculation so his groans grew louder at your touch. "Y/n, please-"

You release the appendage from your mouth with a pop and a thick trail of saliva remained. Not a single drop of his cum was wasted, you mentally noted - proud of your efforts.

"Y/n, turn around," he demanded. His cock was still as hard as earlier and you were caught staring at it in amusement, "Now."

You did as you were told, knowing what would come next. He pushed you against the wall once more. Your boyfriend's heavy breathing resounded in your ears and his breath tickled the back of your neck. "Now then, it's your turn to moan for me."

He aligned his cock to your ass hole and pushed the tip through its entrance. "Gaaah-" To be honest, you felt the sudden love and affection be forcefully replaced with your boyfriend's lust and desire. You were on the verge of screaming but it was easily revoked by a hand to your throat. He dangerously continued to push further into your tight ass. Tears were easily streaming down your face as you were engulfed with so much pain and pleasure. "Aa- ke- chi-"

You felt his smirk against your neck as he gave one final thrust into you and you immediately fell apart beneath him. Your eyes rolled, drool left your mouth and your butt clenched - not the best of decisions, since it worsened the pain, but it was a natural reaction. Akechi released the hand on your throat and instead planted kisses on the region he once held. He was fully inside of you but didn't intend on moving just yet. Your breathing was a little hitched.

His hands trailed your body as you seemed to be frozen in place. You struggled to get any words out besides his name and Akechi worshipped the idea of that. No other person's name would leave your mouth when you were under his control - complete and utter dominance. The thought of that excited you incredibly, the pain slowly making an exit. You didn't realise that was actually just him moving out of you, preparing to thrust into you like there's no tomorrow.

"Are you okay?" he asks, a little concerned as he inspects your form. His brows furrow but he continues to leave kisses all over you. He wipes the tears from your face and replaces them with kisses too.  
"Mhmm," you cannot form any words still, mainly due to the shock of his sudden entry rather than him almost choking you twice in a matter of moments.  
"Remember what I said, y/n. I prefer verbal answers," he thrusts back inside of you, causing you to gasp.  
"Y-Yes!" You were voice only seemed to return for the sake of Akechi, not your own. "Yes, yes yes, yes!" You couldn't control yourself as your body unwillingly submitted to pleasure.

He gave you another slap to the ass and continued pounding into you at a reasonably slow pace. His thrusts were hard and the speed was painfully slow. Torturous to your body. Thankfully your aching hole had loosened up to be able to take his whole length. It's more accurate to say that Akechi's cock had stretched you open and he pounded the shape of himself into you.

Akechi gritted his teeth and continued at a slow pace, his way of teasing you. He could tell you wanted more, but he only works with verbal communication. "Is there something you want, my love? You better ask for it if that's the case."  
"Yes, y-yes! Please~" You weren't sure what you were asking for but the words escaped your mouth regardless, "Please- aah- please-"  
"Please what, dearest? What are you asking for? Didn't I tell you to verbally communicate with me? Or are you enjoying yourself too much to give me a proper answer?"

Suddenly his thrusts came to a stop and you immediately turned to face him. "No! Please keep-" He grabbed your chin and smashed his lips against yours, not giving a damn about his own taste in your mouth. Your tongues danced around in your mouth before he parted with a bite to your lip. "Goro, please go faster, be rough with me, please!" The devilish smirk was evident on his face as he slammed himself back inside of you, emitting a loud moan from your lips.

"You're so adorable, you know that?" Akechi pointed out through groans of his own, "I love... you, I-I... love you, s-so much, y/n." Akechi was struggling to keep up the quick pace but pushed himself to keep going. He gave your ass another slap and suddenly his speed increased again. You moaned his name an awful amount of times and he did the same with yours.  
"I love you too, G-Goro~" You felt your insides churn as your release crept its way to the surface. "Goro I-I'm close- aaah, please-"

Your boyfriend answered your cries with a few more harder thrusts into your ass as his erection seemed to stretch you even further than before. You screamed and cried your boyfriend's name once more as your orgasm overwhelmed you. Akechi stopped for a moment before giving you a few more hard and slow thrusts, his second release was emptied inside your hole. He pulled his pulsating girth out of you at a ridiculously slow pace and a string of his cum connected your ass to the tip of his appendage. His eyes were focussed on the droplets that leaked from your aching hole. Akechi admired his handiwork.

***SMUT END***

Your body felt weak and also ached incredibly so you slowly slid to the floor with the help of the shower still running about the two of you. "Hahaha..." Akechi chuckled at the sight of his partner melting in front of him and reached for some shower gel and a loofah to clean you up. "A little help, dear, I'm not as strong as I seem."  
"Don't say that," you sighed as he lifted your arm to place it around his neck for balance, "you've already proved to me how strong you are."  
"..." You stood up with the help of your boyfriend but your legs were still rather shaky from all the action. Plus, your body had grown very hot but you couldn't tell if it was due to the shower or your own body heat. Akechi planted a kiss on the tip of your nose, followed by another on your forehead. "I don't understand how you can come to terms with someone like me."  
"Goro, don't be mistaken," you pointed out, "it's not someone _like_ you, it has to be _you_."  
"...I don't deserve you."

You wiped each others' body clean and allowed the water to wash away any excess bubbles and foam. The two of you remained tightly embraced within each others' arms.

"Y/n?" Akechi quietly muttered your name.  
"Yes?" you smiled.  
"I love you."  
"And I love you more."


	6. (P5) Yusuke's afterthoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > SPOILER WARNINGS  
> > Trigger Warnings: mentions of suicide  
> Yusuke Kitagawa reaches a halt in his artistic flares as the announcement of the Phantom Thieves leader committing suicide within the police's arms reaches the top news story.

**Sunday 11/20 20XX**

The sunset beamed its glorious rays through the open curtains of the art studio. Shadows of the incomplete plaster models, statues and canvases formed without creating an eerie effect within the room. A few Kosei High art students paid no attention to the sudden wind which blew through the window; they were distracted by their smartphones and the news which was presented to them. A few girls huddled together in a close, compacted circle to watch the latest news presentation. They sat uncomfortably on small circular stools.

"And now we return to our continued report: this morning, the police have announced that they've detained a suspect who may in fact be the leader of the Phantom Thieves group. The suspect is reported to be a young man who is still a minor."

The girls huddled a little closer together, all mouths agape once they learned a little more about the identity of the Phantom Thieves's leader.

"A minor? Seriously?"  
"How young do you think he is? A high school student, perhaps?"  
"Do you think he's hot?"  
"Don't think like that! He's a criminal!"  
"...Criminally good-looking?"  
"..."

The news report goes on to hear the opinions of a few more interviewees regarding the matter.

"What a surprise! To think the one behind all this is just a minor."  
"And considering how quickly they announced his arrest, the police must surely be confident in the outcome of this case."  
"Also the young man continues to remain silent refusing to implicate any potential accomplices, however considering the number of charges brought against him it's unlikely that the police will-"

"..."

The girls quickly glance over at their senior art student, Kitagawa-kun, who remains unmoved by both the gentle breeze from the window and the news report playing loudly in the studio. Yusuke's hand held the paintbrush ever so slightly and grazed the brush's bristles tenderly along the blank canvas before stopping completely with a sigh. His mind was in a complete frenzy - this proved evident as even his fellow classmates and teacher could notice the difference in his usual artistic flare.

He _slumped_ on his circular stool with a straight back posture, his left leg crossed over his right one and his arms folded, tightly compact against his chest. There was a slight scowl expressed on his face although Yusuke did his best to prevent others from noticing too much. The news of his leader - his _friend_ \- being in custody troubled him terribly. He felt utterly hopeless as he impatiently waited for any good news regarding the situation. All he could do was live a normal life whilst his dear friend was far from reach. Hell, he couldn't even do that. His friend being in such danger had Yusuke's mind all over the place, preventing him from making any progress on his own work. His expression turned from a scowl to a soft pout, with his brows still furrowed, when he heard his classmates speak suddenly. The students stared at his motionless form from behind but the news report continued to play on their phone.

"I wonder if something happened..."  
"Yeah..."

Their professor strolled around the classroom to check on his students and came across Yusuke. He walked over to him with his arms firmly posed behind his back. "You seem stumped for once... Not feeling it today?" The students gawking hurried back to their work stations and a rush of guilt poured over them. Yusuke's attention returned to his teacher. He uncrossed his arms, lifted his leg off the other and hummed before responding.  
"Oh... yes."  
"Oh, I'm not chiding you. Just do as normal at your own pace. With your skills, there's no need to worry about your future." With that, the professor left Yusuke back to his thoughts and walked away to tend to another student.

Yusuke's gaze was once again back on the almost blank canvas; his form was a little more relaxed than a moment ago however he refused to completely release the worrying feeling he had for his friend. The gaze was certainly intense as his furrowed brows remained in their impassioned state. "Normal... Right..." he whispered under his breath, mocking the words his professor fessed to him.

The news reports was, for some reason, still acting as background noise for the students. There were the occasional giggles and gasps over the most intricate details about the leader of the Phantom Thieves.

"He's just a high school student, how do you think he was contacting the others?"  
"The police here can search any online communications. His accomplices may slip up eventually."  
"Still, it seems the Phantom Thieves's most recent targets have gone comatose. Actual harm has been done here."

Yusuke cursed under his breath at the bitter lie which formed on the news.

Given the lack of physical violence, their method is still a mystery. Regardless, the police are looking into attempted murder charges."  
"We also received information that the young man was placed on probation for assault."  
"Because of his previous record, he had to leave his hometown. Perhaps his motive lies there."

"..." The channel was switched to another news report at a different station and Yusuke shivered in his seat.

"We have breaking news: The young man being held in custody has committed suicide. The police has confirmed his death. Although details have not been released. To repeat: the suspect has committed suicide while in custody. This station will continue to report any further updates as they arrive."

The students within the classroom all gasped and murmured among themselves, leaving Yusuke to bask in his depressing worries even further. The teacher pathetically attempted to regain the students' composure. The former Madarame pupil took this opportunity to drop his paintbrush onto the paint palette which lay on the desk adjacent to him and gathered his belongings. The last few words he heard from the news report unstably rang in his ears.

"It will be difficult to uncover his methods now. Perhaps that's why he decided to take this course of action."

The slumped art student left the premise and sluggishly trailed his way home. His portfolio hung securely on his shoulder like a bag on one shoulder and he gawked at the phone in his other hand. "My word..." He completely stopped in his tracks to fully comprehend the shocking images and case studies he read. The sudden nauseous feeling erupted within him so he took a seat on a bench closest to him. Yusuke slouched heavily in the public area, the information still struggling to be processed properly in his mind. He couldn't believe it - _it can't be._ _This can't be real._ Yusuke bit his lip in frustration.

The day was almost at its end, the time growing late and the sky growing dark. Yusuke truly hoped that the sequence of events would make a stop here and now. This was too much for him to take in. He pondered on the thought of the others and how they would be reacting to such chaotic news. Everything was happening so quickly and he didn't like it at all. Realising that there was absolutely nothing he could do but wait, Yusuke continued about his way home. He knew that he couldn't get over this wretched and disgusting thought, so he decided against taking the train home partway today and instead walked the whole way back - fighting against his immense hunger and dehydration. Maybe the walk would be able to lift his worries away. Maybe the walk would take away all of his troubles. Maybe the walk would tell him that everything was going to be alright.

And maybe it _was_ the walk that reminded him that everything was going all according to plan.


End file.
